Wishes
by Satine4
Summary: Everyone makes wishes, see if they come true. 3 Chapters up! Sorry 4 the wait! COMPLETE STORY!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: after Spectacular, Spectacular Satine didn't die, neither did anyone else. The Duke ran off with Nini and the others were left behind. Five years on and the all regret it. Here are their wishes.  
  
  
  
Satine's Wish  
  
Satine was alone, watching the world go by from the inside of the elephant. She noticed the paint had faded and the gold trimming had lost its shine. The gold heart reminding her of that time when Christian had sung to her. She smiled remembering that day, remembering how she had wished it could have lasted forever. Oh, how she wished things were different now, that she had run away with Christian, that night before the play opened, how she wanted to fly away. She sighed, then she heard music, a tune she hadn't heard in ages. She then started to sing, despite the fact that she knew she'd never be hear the response she wanted to hear after all these years. " Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen, the sky, before. Want to vanish, inside, your kiss. Everyday, I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything, seasons may change, winter to spring, but I'll love you until the end of time." She waited then to her joy she heard it, it was his voice, the voice of her one true love, Her penniless poet, Christian. She tried to work out where the voice was coming from. Then she turned and ......  
  
  
  
Christian's Wish  
  
Christian sat alone in his garret, he looked at the state of it and saw the beige curtains which upon arrival had been white, the un made bed, the stained sheets, the worn typewriter, the musty paper, the absinthe bottles, the hole in the ceiling leading into Toulouse's garret, heavy, worn, old, squeaky wooden door and the view of the Moulin Rouge now faded, old and unused. Then Christian remembered how things could, should, would have been. How he wished she was with him now, how he wanted to see her again, how he wanted to hold her again in his strong arms. He looked in the mirror, his face left unshaven for months, a beard and a moustache spread across his face, his eyes full of sorrow, deceit, regret, betrayal, love, hope, youth, truth and wisdom. He then made a decision; he decided to shave his beard. Afterwards he looked in the mirror again and saw the face he remembered. He then heard music accompanied by a voice, a voice of an angel, a beautiful angel, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. It was her voice, the voice of his angel he had thought long since gone. He recognized the song, and then he had the sudden urge to get out of his garret and head towards the unused theatre.  
  
Toulouse's Wish  
  
Toulouse sat in his garret, looking at what it had become, a place of broken brushes, empty paint tins, smashed glass, broken bottles, absinthe stains and a place of deluded dreams. Oh, how he wished his life weren't so full of absinthe, how he wished he had never touched the green liquid, seen the green fairy, watched all the pretty colours flash by and that he had never felt the cool liquid trickle down his throat. But he couldn't change that now, but he could prevent it from killing him, so headed out of his garret to check into a clinic for it was his only chance.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't written anything for so long. If anyone wishes to review this, they can either use the review thing or email me at sammysatine@yahoo.com.au . thanks, Love Satine. Chapter 2 up soon! Please Review! 


	2. More wishes from broken dreams

Author's Note: I think you'll like this chapter, although I have a feeling the ending to this story will be twisted. Can I even call it a story? R&R please.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harold's Wish  
  
Harold Zidler sat on a lonely corner of the street, he was rich but he still needed some out put. He wasn't loved and for a man his age he needed it. But he'd chosen a different agenda to Marie and Love wasn't in it. Zidler sighed heavily and walked back to the Moulin Rouge with a heavy heart. He looked at his clothes, dirty, bloodstained, dusty, faded and not at all the clothes of a rich man. For his money only kept him off the street, gave him food and kept him sheltered. But as he walked he wished, a wish for himself, perhaps, for others, maybe but I certainly could tell it was heartfelt. He wished for a world full of joy, peace, happiness, kindness, truth, freedom and above all things love. One day, Zidler, one day.  
  
The Bohemians' Wish  
  
The Bohemians sat in the hotel Blanche, together; they were content but not happy. They had no way of achieving their dreams now, unless Christian recovered or Satine came back. Even these guys didn't know where she was. They were too trapped in their world, too set in their ways to realize perhaps it was them that were letting them down. Stopping them broadcasting their ideals of Truth, Beauty, Freedom and above all things Love.  
  
The stars in the night sky shone for them all to see, the night was growing old, though it was still young and as magical as ever.  
  
Marie's Wish  
  
Marie was still working at the Moulin after all where else was there to go? She told herself she needed the money, she did but that would only keep her off the street. She needed love, to keep her warm, to give her strength, to give her life. She'd had it once but it had never come again. She remembered that time everyday, Every time she looked up at Zidler, Every time she saw lovers her heart sank. After all, everyone needs to be loved and not everyone has it. Marie wished for things to be different but her mind said it was too late, Is it ever too late for Love?  
  
Author's Note: Thank you; to my reviewers so far, the review thing works so it's okay. I hope the next chapter will be longer. Fingers crossed. Love Satine. 


	3. New friends, Old friends, a villian and ...

The night had suddenly gone warm, like there was a warm, fuzzy feeling in the air. But only the quiet old man who had lived on the streets of Montmatre since the day he was born noticed. He was homeless, he'd always been, but the street life had made him wiser, more mature than Doc or Satie. But he had known more than anyone after all who knew? He had a beard, long and flowing, an aged face, wise blue eyes, incredible height but very thin, his hearing was good, his eye sight was going, but the street doctor had given him a pair of half moon spectacles and clothes. His clothes were shabby, but his thick cloak kept him warm in winter and his skills at busking and begging had kept him alive. He'd brought food and a sleeping bag, so at least he was warm at night. His name Albus Dumbledoore but everyone calls him Albus.  
  
Albus knew of Christian he knew of his troubles and he'd prayed to god to help Christian. He had acted like an anonymous friend to everyone who was in need. But how long would this last? Only God knows.  
  
Christian ran out towards the theatre and Albus watched, He'd heard Satine singing and knew his work was done. But he kept watch to make sure.  
  
But the night was still working it's magic and heard the wish of another person.  
  
The Green Fairy's Wish  
  
The green fairy had been giving drunken men a chance to go into a dream world through Absinthe but she wished she could do more, perhaps cure them but she was a temptress. She stared at the floor; she knew it wouldn't be long before she had to do her job again. What would it be like to live in the real world? She thought to herself, as she sat there. She looked to the stars and wished she could be seen by sober people just as they were. But alas, she could never be. Or could she?  
  
Just around the corner towards the Absinthe Bar just north of it was a cloaked figure, a woman, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and wings of a fairy, she held a wand and wore a long gown made of silk in a light sky blue. She had been sent to the streets of Montmatre to grant wishes. Yes, god had sent her to them.  
  
She stared at the clock, she had until midnight the next night to grant the wishes or they would never come true. So she had to move, with so many to grant and so little time she needed to find those worth granting, those worthy of having them granted and she needed Albus to help her. Because he knew all and she knew he would help.  
  
She heard music being played from the bar and she could here the voices of drunken men, singing along in their out of tune voices but she knew they didn't care.  
  
But, someone else came to help her; someone who would make the work easier and she too would be joining Albus soon. She too was a fairy, an older fairy, but she had plenty of fun. She was The Fairy Godmother, dressed in a purple frock with a hood and a pink sash also carrying a wand and a set of wings. She was also to grant wishes, after all, time was short and many hands make light work.  
  
These three magical beings were on a mission and nothing was going to stop them. Or was there? Author's Note: just before I go any further the two fairies are Disney characters, the first is the fairy from Pinocchio and the other is the fairy godmother from Cinderella. They are both 2D but they are both very good. I borrowed Dumbledoore from J. K Rowling and I mean no disrespect to her or to Disney. I do not own either of these characters but I do own the story.  
  
I shall continue.  
  
The night was going on strong and it knew the day would bring some hope but as the moon shone and the people slept, it knew it had to go on. It needed to for the sake of the people. These wishes needed granting and only the night could grant them.  
  
More and more wishes came, more people needed help, Albus could sense that but he needed to find the fairies. For he could only find those in need for he had never used his magic here for he felt it was easier not too.  
  
But he needed those fairies, so he kept searching.  
  
Down the road and around the corner at the fanciest hotel in the street was a person no one wanted to know, I could tell you this person was devious, smarmy, smooth, evil, greedy, rich and obnockious. But he was all this and more. I would say he was the one who villains followed, worshipped as a god, he was so evil every time you saw him you felt it. No, he wasn't the Duke; he wasn't any old villain, on a class of his own. But his identity will not be revealed in this chapter. So you'll just have to wait. Who is he? Go on review me and try to guess. Go on!  
  
Author's Note: that is all for now, should I continue? please review. I'd really appreciate it. Love Satine. 


	4. The Villian Is

Okay, obviously no one is game enough to guess or they feel too scared to try. Am I right? Thank you to all my reviewers, of this story and my short fan fiction, Love's Special Day. You guys rule and I know you'll all read this chapter. Oh, special thanks must go to Beetlebon99, just for being a loyal reviewer, EwansbabieMR, for helping me with this chapter and to J.K Rowling for the use of her character/s, thank you so much or as the French would say merci beaucoup.  
  
Let's continue shall we?  
  
The cloaked figure moved slinking, softly across the street and around the corner. He was watching the streets like a hawk, he always did. He was ensuring no one was around while he moved around silently. He wore black robes under his cloak and black shoes perfectly hidden by the cloak. He was tall but he was also a thin mean man. He knew his enemies and his 'friends', well his servants. He was pure evil. The purest of the pure and he had no soul, he had made sure long ago. His soul had been sold to the devil. He had no emotions, he didn't feel, he didn't speak, he hissed. He was more evil than evil, more cunning than a fox and more deadly than a poisonous gas. His most faithful was Madeline Lucy, a girl who had more strength of mind than anyone. She was capable, she was competent, she had done what would make any villain proud, killed her own parents, gotten away with it and she even managed to not only kill her friends husband but she actually got her friend to forgive her. So next time you send someone a flame or a bad review just remember that Madeline will be watching you. Beware!  
  
Madeline's red hair glinted in the sunlight and her blue eyes sparkled at the thought of justice and murder, for a once innocent girl, who I knew all to well she had changed. I saw her the night she killed her parents, I know how utterly brutal it was, I know how her eyes glinted with this hatred, anger, deceit, betrayal and triumph, she celebrated, she danced and she laughed a cruel cold heartless laugh she'd committed the perfect crime and she'd gotten away with it. I knew she'd one day make it a living except I never expected she'd be working for a man, a spirit perhaps as cold and heartless as her master. As I watch this whole story progress in my mind I shudder because I helped her kill my friend and my daughter's husband, I know cause I wanted to see how much damage she could do, how heartless she could be and I have never forgotten. But essentially I created Madeline, I put myself in the story and I wrote all their first and last words. I helped them breathe, I killed them off and I gave them life. But enough of my reflections, I'm sure you know why I did it, why I killed them all off, cause I had too and I knew it would at least be a rebellion against what I used to be, because I needed to change.  
  
The wind blew; it whipped Madeline's hair about and nipped at the ankles, as she knew the weather was right, just right for murder. The stars twinkled, the moon shone, the sky remained still, a beautiful deep blue, looking up it was like a patch work quilt woven together to create a beautiful cloth, it could have been a painting or a photograph it was so picture perfect. But someone else was also watching in the distance, someone who knew more than Madeline and if successful would also be able to defeat her master as well as Madeline. But who he was I cannot say, at least not yet.  
  
Mean while Albus was still waiting, he knew the fairies would arrive soon but how soon he did not know. He checked his equipment again, for he wanted to be sure he hadn't missed anything. Just as he was about to settle the fairies arrived. The Fairies were very eager to start but Albus wanted caution taken. So he began speaking, softly, calmly and rationally: "My friends, time is short and the task we are undertaking is difficult as we can never be sure of the outcomes of our wish granting. We must grant all wishes soon or the lives of these people will worsen because we have not fulfilled our duty. However we must be cautious and only grant a wish per person and only grant the wish if it is not a question of material possession and will help others in anyway possible. Good luck and may you perform your duty well."  
  
With that said, the three set off to grant the wishes, it was not an easy task and not one many will take lightly. However, this is where I leave you. Until next time, Au Reviour (good bye).  
  
Satine.  
  
P.S As EwansbabieMR said I would back her up 100% on her story. So if you send her any flames be warned. Madeline is at the ready. 


	5. The Wish Granting Begins

Author's Note: This is very interesting, I wonder if perhaps you are paying attention. Like I said Madeline is my creation, she's the only character who is not from another text. So I own Madeline, this story and that's it. Do you like Madeline? I want to know. Review please! I need to know if I have a captive enough audience.  
  
The night was growing darker as it progressed on, the people of Montmatre were sound a sleep. The only noises you could hear were the sounds of snores, the wave of wands, the fluttering of wings, the sound of whispers and the patter of feet. The wind blew but gently and the stars and moon guided the workers. The miracle workers who needed it most.  
  
Madeline crept along the streets being careful not to make a noise. She was good at this; she'd had practice. The roads were deserted and the street lamps put out. Albus had ensured that, he had wanted it to go smoothly and unnoticed. (He'd used a put outer, like the one in Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone.) The trouble was Madeline wanted her mission to go successfully not Albus's. She hadn't met Albus, only heard of him. Her master, would never let Albus off easily, because he knew too much and know it alls were dangerous to Madeline. She knew what to do about him and the rest of them, but her master wanted Albus brought to him alive. So, she couldn't kill him, not yet anyway.  
  
His robes were black, his eyes the same, but unlike Madeline's Master they had a soul. A soul that made him different from the evil that resided in our villain. He was not evil and he was not good, he was in between as he would have you believe, but I know better. He is good, but he hides it, he wears a mask, but he is human and he has morals. It is up to this strange man to defeat the evil. For he has the power to permanently dispose of the evil. But teamwork is essential, that he knows.  
  
The Fairies and Albus arrived at the Hotel Blanche; they entered and prepared to grant their first wish.  
  
Toulouse was fast a sleep on the windowsill of the Bohemian's apartment. He never slept in a proper bed and the windowsill provided a nice spot for creativity to thrive. As he snored away, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps of four figures coming towards him.  
  
The Fairies and Albus approached the sleeping Toulouse, The Fairy Godmother stepped forward, and she waved her wand muttering to herself, Wishus Grantus. She moved to the sleeping Bohemians and granted each of their wishes too.  
  
The Blue fairy moved down the stairs to the sleeping form of Christian, she was about to grant his wish when the wind knocked the wand out of her hand and knocked her to the floor, she fell unconscious. The others panicked, they turned to her and gently picked her up and clapped hard, this woke her. Then she tried again and this time, it worked. Hmm, she thought why did I get knocked over before?  
  
The fairies headed to the Moulin Rouge, where Harold Zidler was a sleep in his office. Albus chuckled; Zidler was holding a teddy bear. Albus got out his wand and leaned over whispered the spell and then retreated back, placing the wand back inside his robes. He crept towards the dressing rooms where Marie slept peacefully. The Fairy Godmother looked at Marie, she was so unappreciated sometimes but this time she wouldn't go unnoticed. She grabbed her wand and uttered the words, and then they departed without a sound.  
  
They made their way towards the infamous Red Room/ Elephant where a sleeping Satine slept. The Blue fairy saw the tears in Satine's eyes and waved them away. She uttered the words and waved her wand. She hoped Satine would smile tomorrow. They went from place to place, granting wishes and finally they came to a halt. They noticed that green sparks were coming from the Hotel Blanche; the fairies and Albus went to investigate. They came into the room, to find a sleeping Christian sleeping fitfully. They stared then Albus said, " I think he is having a nightmare. This can only mean one thing. Someone has been here." He looked at the others. They knew what this meant it meant if they didn't act fast Satine and Christian would be separated forever.  
  
Madeline smiled; she'd seen the fairies reaction. She'd fed Christian the wish reversal spell, Wishus Reversus, which meant Christian's wish would turn into a nightmare. She let out a cold, heartless laugh. (I know that the spell doesn't exist but it was all I could think of, although Madeline possesses no magical abilities. She's a muggle, but her master let her use his wand.)  
  
So, Madeline has reversed Christian's wish, the girl knows her spells or her master does, thought our mysterious onlooker silently. Perhaps, the girl possesses a talent other than a thirst for murder. Shame she's only a muggle, she could be greater as a witch. Oh, well at least I'll be able to repay Albus for forgiving me of my past occupation. I wonder where her master is?  
  
He needn't have wondered for our villain was watching him, I am free now, I'll show him what Lord Voldermort is made of.  
  
What? Who'd you think it was? Voldermort is the only villain who is not only totally indestructible; (just wait and see) but he's also the perfect master for Madeline; teach her some discipline. Oh, the mysterious stranger he's just Severus Snape. Nothing odd about him. This isn't a Harry Potter crossover though must seem like it. I apologize if anyone feels that using so many characters from Harry Potter is not such a great idea.  
  
Au Reviour, Mes Copain / Copine. (Good-bye, my friends)  
  
Amities, (Love)  
  
Satine.  
  
P.S I apologize if these chapters are too short. I just can't seem to make them longer without revealing too much. 


	6. A Misconception

A Misconception  
  
By Satine.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, I'm back now and ready to write some longer chapters. This should keep you guys happy for a while. Anyways Thanks must go to both Beetlebon99 and EwansbabieMR for being the greatest support a girl could have.  
  
Severus Snape watched on as Madeline made her way along the street. He noticed that the residence of Montmatre, were awakening. He decided that perhaps he needed a new place to hide. He started towards the Hotel Blanche and came in the door; he found his way into the bohemian's apartment and stared. He noticed how untidy it was, he'd never thought anyone could live this way. Toulouse woke up and peered at the strange man. He was curious, as to why this person had stepped into their home. Toulouse offered Severus his hand " Je m'appelle (my name is) Henri Marie Raymond De Toulouse Lautrec Monfa, Et toi (what is yours, but actually means and you)?" Severus stared at the strangers hand, shook it and Replied "Severus Snape". Toulouse then introduced him to Satie, Doc, and the unconscious Argentinean and offered him a glass of Absinthe. Severus stared at the cold, green, liquid. He loved the colour, but was a little unsure whether it was safe to drink. Then he saw the others drink it, so he took a sip too. Severus decided it wasn't too bad. However, he decided he could go a nice mug of Butter beer. It at least tasted somewhat palatable. However he decided that he should accept their hospitality. It wasn't much but they seemed like good people.  
  
Toulouse took Severus to the Moulin Rouge, that afternoon. Severus was completely stunned by the extravagance of the place, however when he met Zidler he realized why. Marie was different, rather shy. Stubborn, but she was motherly. He decided this wasn't really his cup of tea but then again he needed to find out more about these muggles. He also knew that he needed to find Dumbledoore soon as the old man could perhaps offer some greater insight into this problem. He then was introduced to the other Can Can dancers including the infamous Diamond Dogs. At last he met the star, the red haired woman, the seductress, the courtesan, the next Sarah Bernhard, The Sparkling Diamond, Satine. Severus knew of this woman, he knew she had been all of that and more. But Severus saw something in her, not a lot of others saw, except Christian. He saw the real Satine. He could tell she needed help, but what kind of help? She looked as if she could use a friend. Severus wasn't sure but somewhere in his heart he knew he had to get to know her.  
  
He left the Moulin much later and headed along the street, he headed towards a bar, The Bar Absinthe. He saw a lot of Bohemians, laughing, joking, and writing songs, plays. He didn't understand it. He didn't want to. He made his way over to a table. The table was situated in a far corner. He sat down and ordered himself a cup of coffee. He sat there, thinking. A few minutes later, someone else arrived in the bar, red hair, blue eyes, long legs, feminine but couldn't quite decipher who it was. Was it Madeline? Was it Satine? Who was it? Whoever they were they seemed to know he was there. The woman walked over to him, she seemed to have covered her face and her body except for her hair and eyes. She asked if the seat was taken at his table, he was stunned. What could she want with him? How did she know he was here? Why did she have her features hidden? Did she even want his help? She slipped a piece of paper into his hand, and then she disappeared from sight. Severus blinked, must be the coffee he thought, must have imagined it. But then he opened his hand; he saw the paper, it had very neat handwriting on it, with a simple message: Moulin Rouge, Minuit - Un Copain. (Minuit = midnight, Un Copain = a friend.) Severus who had a basic knowledge of French understood. He then headed out of the café to search for Dumbledoore.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Severus found Dumbledoore. Albus had been expecting him. He then introduced Severus to the Blue Fairy and The Fairy God mother. Severus then asked Albus about the wish granting and how they planned to conduct the rest of their mission. Albus told him of the incident with Christian and how they were still working on finding a solution to overcome the nightmare. Severus nodded, "Yes, it would appear Voldermort has something in for these people. As to why, I have no idea but what I don't understand is why Voldermort is using a muggle girl to do his bidding." Albus knew Severus would be curious. After all Voldermort trusting a muggle? An interesting concept. "I think it is to make himself less noticeable and perhaps to make us think he is weaker so he can carry through with his mission more easily." Severus then told Albus of his meeting with the Bohemians, Zidler, Marie, and The Can Can Girls most importantly he told Albus of his meeting with Satine. Albus then told Severus that perhaps he should go back and find out some more information. Before he left Albus asked, "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Severus shook his head. "Very well then, off you go."  
  
So it looks like our friend has to go back to the Moulin. Who will be there? Will it be Satine? Will it be Madeline? What exactly do they want with Severus? Why is Madeline working for Voldermort? Find out next chapter, Le Moulin Rouge. Amities, Satine.  
  
P.S Continuee? Non? Oui? Respondez Vous S'il Vous Plait. - S.  
  
PPS I borrowed those two lines Albus just said from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. I promise that next chapter will be slightly longer. - S. 


	7. Le Moulin Rouge

Le Moulin Rouge  
  
By Satine  
  
This chapter is dedicated to EwansbabieMR for helping me out and of course for trusting me and for being a truly great friend. You go girl! And of course I appreciate all my other reviewers and reviews as well.  
  
It was quiet and had the eeriness of a haunted house, except there were no ghosts in the Moulin. The air was stale but breathable. The backstage area was unusually quiet. No one was about or so it seemed. Everything looked cleaned ready for use, except it appeared nothing had been used for a long time. There was tins of paint, costumes hung on coat hangers, pulleys, ropes, instruments, scores, scripts, props, sets all placed in position ready to be used at any given moment. The stage had been polished and swept. The floorboards glistened in the moonlight. The curtains were cleaned and ready to go. The piano has been dusted, wiped over and tuned. The orchestral pit had been tidied, set up and looked ready to go. The Audience area even looked cleaned and ready for use. From here you could take in the stage. You could see Satie's piano, the stage where Christian's play 'Spectacular, Spectacular' had come to life. Where Love had been tested, lovers reunited only to be separated by the only obstacle love hasn't yet overcome: death. The Duke had been last seen storming out of the Moulin on that night five years ago. The same night Christian's belief in love had been shattered. The same night the Sparkling Diamond had 'died'.  
  
A figure stood in the corner, watching and waiting. He came from a place none of us have visited except in our dreams, a place we all know and love. He looked every bit a stranger, pale, sallow skin, dark eyes, hooked nose, shoulder length, slimy, greasy black hair. He wore black robes and had a sour expression on his face. Severus was curious as to why his mystery friend had leaded him to this place. He saw the Moulin as a typical nightclub turned theatre. For he knew nothing of the events leading to the temporary closure of the Moulin. But that is not to say he wasn't about to find out. He sat down in one of the chairs and noticed a bottle of absinthe on the floor. Completely unopened and untouched. The bottle gleamed and the picture of the green fairy looked as good as new. He looked around as if making sure no one was there. He opened the bottle and took a sip of the cold, green alcohol. He noticed that the green fairy had decided to appear to him again this time. He noticed she was giggling and used the same tone of voice he used when was in a classroom telling a student off for talking. "What exactly are you laughing about? I don't see anything funny around here." The Green fairy instantly suppressed her laughter. "Sorry Professor." "May I ask why you appeared to me on my first sip?" "I have only come to be of service to you professor. I believe you received a note that you have no idea who sent it." "How did you." stuttered Severus. "A little bird told me. Besides I know who sent it and in case you are interested she's over there." "Well, then thank you, Miss.Uh." "Just call me the green fairy." "Well, yes thank you." Then he sought out the direction she had been pointing in.  
  
As he came round he saw the light revealed a figure in a black cloak very similar to the one who had come to the café. She moved towards him and sat down in the chair next to his. She then spoke in a smooth, soft voice that told him exactly what he needed to know. " Before I tell you why I asked you here I must tell you what happened five years ago." She then proceeded to tell him the story of Christian's arrival at the Moulin and basically touched on everything that happened in the movie. For full details see Moulin Rouge: the movie as directed by Baz Luhrmann. After she had finished that part, she moved on to the second part. " Now the day after that night Satine woke up. She had been tricked into believing she was dying. Harold had conceived a plan to make Satine not become the Duke's mistress as he realized how much she cared for Christian. But he had no way of telling Christian the truth, without making it obvious to the Duke that she wasn't dead. So he did it the way he did it. He kept her from seeing Christian by feeding her more lies but then two weeks ago she saw Christian and realized he was alive. Now, How do I know this? Well, that is because I know Satine very well. In fact I am Satine." Severus watched as she took her hood off. Then she continued " Which is why I brought you here. I need your help. I want to see Christian again but I know there is someone around here that is trying to keep everyone apart. I want to help stop them. Is there anything you know that could help?" Severus looked completely stunned. The woman was asking him, Severus Snape, Ex Death Eater for help. Had the world gone completely mad? Apparently. But he could see Satine wouldn't give up. So he decided to take her to Albus. After all he had no idea how to deal with this muggle and Albus had experience in that area. So off they went.  
  
Mean while Madeline was busy trying to find Voldermort to tell him stage one had been successfully completed. The wind teased her red hair and her heels made a clunk, clunk noise as they hit the street below. Her clothes were also fluttering in the wind and she had to admit the sensation though pleasant was helping her stay focused on her task and encouraging her to keep going. She wondered as she walked along how she had gotten here. After all she'd always wanted to come to Paris. Then she remembered. She had met Voldermort when she had accidentally walked into the Riddle house a few years ago. She remembered how Voldermort had seemed pleased about her track record with murders. Also her tendency to take out her revenge on anyone who had made her life hell, her parents, boyfriends, if you crossed Madeline you died. He had seen her in action and had made her his servant. After all Pettigrew had proved too weak to do all the work. She smiled to herself. She'd done very well. And she was now the servant of the greatest wizard of all time. Well, actually Albus Dumbledoore is the greatest wizard of all time. But I won't tell Madeline that. She'd have my guts for garters. So would Voldermort and believe me I wouldn't like to meet him in a dark alley.  
  
Speaking of Albus.  
  
Albus had just finished having a conversation with the Green Fairy, who told him what happened with Severus in the Moulin and how she had ensured he had found Satine. Albus had thanked The Green Fairy and had asked her to keep any eye out for anything else. After she had left, Albus thought for a while then suddenly he had an idea and grabbed his wand, put it to his temple and watched as the thought slid into the pensive. After all, he needed to look back on it later. It may just come in handy. And then Albus thought some more and placed some more thoughts into the pensive all whilst he waited for Severus to report in.  
  
Christian was in his apartment or perhaps I should call it 'The Penniless Sitar Player's Humble Abode'. He was thinking about Satine. He was thinking about her hair, her face, her skin, her scent, her eyes, her touch, her kisses, her voice, everything. He missed her so much. Many times he had dreamed of her. He had never stopped loving her. He'd written their story, it had been a success. But he still missed her. Nothing could change that. He was for the most part thinking and drowning his sorrows. The Absinthe seemed to numb the pain. Then he did something he hadn't done in five years. He sang, their song, the secret song, Come What May. Then he cried. Toulouse heard everything. He knew Christian was hurting. He knew he should try to convince Christian to stop drinking. But he also knew that he couldn't stop so what made him think he could help his friend. What do you do when you can't even help yourself?  
  
Harold was sitting in his office. He was thinking. Thinking about how perhaps things could have been better. How there were things he knew he shouldn't have done, things he could have done better, things he should have done and things he didn't do. Perhaps, he should have opened a theatre instead of a whorehouse. Then Satine would have been an actress instead of a courtesan then they would never have needed the Duke. But then again Satine would never have met Christian and their love would never have been as strong. And his little sparrow would never have learned the greatest thing you'll ever learn. And as much as he tried to hide it, he knew that love and being loved in return is the greatest thing. He knew that because Marie had shown him. And that he would never change.  
  
Author's Note: See I told you I'd answer those questions I posed last chapter this chapter. Now all I have to do is work out what should happen next chapter. Now that is going to be tricky. Any ways, I love you all. You have all provided me with hope. I can only say that I wish there was more hope, peace, love and trust in others in the world at the moment. Because perhaps we too like Harry and all of J.K Rowling's characters could very well be facing dark times and I hope that we can get through it all alive. I also hope that one day we won't have to risk lives for freedom. Anyways, I think Anzac Day got to me a bit. Anyways, Please R&R and enjoy the story. If you have any Queries or any complaints (but please voice any complaints in a constructive way none of this bagging business) please include them in your review. I'd really like to know how this is going. Amities, Satine.  
  
PS See I told it would be longer! 


	8. A Muggle Education

A Muggle Education  
  
By Satine.  
  
Author's Note: A Very Special Thank you to Tani for reviewing. Another Thank you also to my old French teacher Madame Weston for helping me with my French. Also my thanks to Beetlebon 99 and EwansbabieMR for being a great support through all my fanfics. To the rest of you, Merci Beaucoup just for reading this. R&R S'il Vous Plait!  
  
The Streets of Montmatre were busy. The people were carrying about their daily lives completely unaware of the danger and the presence of the likes of Madeline, Voldermort and our four magical friends (yes, I include Severus in this one.) None seemed to notice two figures in a terrible hurry. One with long, shiny, silky red hair, doll like features, blue eyes, wearing a cloak to cover her outfit. The other a man with white, pale, sallow skin, dark eyes, hooked nose, shoulder length, slimy, greasy black hair. He wore black robes that bellowed in the wind. Severus wasted no time dragging Satine to where Albus was. He didn't want to because he was afraid Satine would question him. So two figures racing down the street. One with their grip around the other's wrist dragging them along behind them. Yet, they went unnoticed for the people of Montmatre were too involved in their daily lives to notice any unusual behaviour. Just as well otherwise they would be asking too many questions and ending up having their memories altered too many times.  
  
Severus wasn't even sure he should be doing this. After all Voldermort's pure existence meant that the Wizarding world was under constant threat of being exposed. But the muggle world was in danger too. Not to mention the fact that in order for Satine to be of any use she'd have to know everything about everyone connected to Voldermort, Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry, magic in general etc. The problem was Severus wasn't sure a) Whether Satine really needed to know all this stuff, b) How much they should and shouldn't tell her, c) Whether she could be trusted to keep all this information a secret, d) Whether Satine would be able to help defeat Voldermort, e) Whether her story was even true and if so whether it would help them in any way at all. All this and more was going through Severus's head. He knew that Albus would be able to provide answers to some of these questions, however he also knew that if Satine was useful then he would be happy to accept her into the fold. But if not then he'd rid himself of her like she was a bad smell. Severus's mind seemed to be supporting these solutions but his heart seemed to be only supporting the idea of keeping her. Did he Severus Snape actually want to help someone? Had he gone mad? Had someone brainwashed him? He sighed he needed to talk to Albus now.  
  
Albus was thinking bemused thoughts when Severus and Satine arrived. "Severus, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Albus an amused expression still on his face. Severus replied silkily " Headmaster, this young woman wishes to know about Voldermort and I felt it best that you explained it to her." Albus glanced in Satine's direction, then back to Severus "Severus, does the young lady have a name?" Before Severus could answer Satine stepped forward and facing Albus said, in perfect French "Je m'appelle Satine. C'est un plaisir de vous connaitre, monsieur." She paused "Comment appelle vous?" "Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledoore. Comment allez vous?" Satine replied " Je vais tres bien, merci. Et Vous?" "Je vais tres bien, merci. Aussi." Satine then asked " Qui est l'etranger dont vous parlez?" Albus cleared his throat "Parlez vous l'anglais?" "Oui. Porqoui?" "Good it will make it easier for everyone to understand."  
  
Albus then cleared his throat and asked Satine to sit down. "Now what it is I am about to tell you, you must understand is very complicated. It is important you understand this information is very closely guarded by our kind. You may talk to either Severus or myself on the subject matter of this conversation. However, you must tell no one else what I am about to tell you. Do you understand?" Satine nodded. Albus continued " I ask you to listen to what I tell you and not to ask any questions until I ask you to." Satine nodded. Albus continued on. "Magical beings exist. They have for a very long time. So has magic. Magic is an art. Learning how to do magic properly takes skill and time. Whether witch or wizard, learning how to use those powers is the most important. There are several schools for learning magic if you are witch or wizard. I am headmaster of one of these establishments. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Four founders of Hogwarts are Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryfindor and Salazar Slytherin. Whether pure blood - born into a Wizarding family or Muggle born- born to non-magic parents. Salazar Slytherin disapproved of muggle borns. So he built a chamber, The Chamber Of Secrets. Inside he placed a giant green serpent, an extremely dangerous creature to anyone who crosses its path.  
  
Salazar Slytherin's heir, Tom Riddle was born to a muggle father and a witch mother. A muggle is someone who has no magical abilities. Tom was a student when I taught Divination. He was a bright lad but it was only upon leaving school he showed his real power. Tom now calls himself Lord Voldermort. Now, When Severus here was at school nearly every Slytherin in his year turned out to be death eaters. These are Lord Voldermort's servants. They each wear a mark on their forearm symbolizing their loyalty to their master. Lord Voldermort quickly rose to power. Killing anyone who stood in his path. But his downfall came when he met the Potters. James was a talented sports player; Lily was a bright student too. They had a son Harry. Voldermort killed James and Lily. But when he tried to kill Harry the curse he set on Harry rebounded onto Voldermort. When Harry was 14 Lord Voldermort rose again and now it seems he has come here. Now, my dear do you have any questions?"  
  
Satine gulped. Severus was shocked and Albus was calm. Satine collected her thoughts then said " Thank you Albus. This information will be of great use. I know you are very protective and selective of the information you give out. However, to fight this stranger we need a combined force. Would you consent to a meeting with the rest of the people at the Moulin Rouge?" Albus replied "Of course." "Very well, then I shall notify them soon." Albus the asked " How did you come across Voldermort?" "Curiosity. I saw Madeline walking along the street with him. They were speaking about foreign things and then when I met Severus I realized he was like them but he was different. He seemed to be good. Not evil. That's why I arranged to meet him. That's why I told him my story. Mine and Christian's story." She paused. "I want to help you fight. I want to get Christian back. Because I promised him, Come What May, I would love him until my dying day."  
  
Severus then decided to speak " Yes, I would expect nothing less from your kind. However, It is easier said than done. I have seen what Voldermort can do. Seen the damage he creates. Saw the innocent lives lost. There is nothing I would like more than to see those people avenged by killing the thing that killed them." Albus then shook Satine's hand and told her he would be in contact with her soon.  
  
As Satine left Severus turned to Albus " Are you sure forming an alliance with these muggles is such a good idea?" "Yes, I am sure. However, proceed with caution Severus and don't let them bug you too much." Severus turned on his heel and left, his robes bellowing behind him. Albus watched Severus go and sighed. It had been an interesting day, what a day for a muggle education.  
  
Mean while, The Blue fairy was talking to the fairy Godmother. You know discussing the stuff they'd done, the people they'd helped. But the Blue fairy looked slightly bothered about something. Now, being a woman with the maternal instincts and the concern the older fairy asked her what was wrong. The blue fairy, slightly scared, upset and afraid looked at her elder and said " It's just..", She sobbed, " No one seems to understand, we are part of this too. Yet Albus seems to be talking to everyone about everything and we just follow along and are expected to pick up the pieces, follow along like sheep. Also I feel insecure because I don't know that much about Voldermort and the only people who I have for company are you and Albus. No offence but I'm younger than you and there's no one around who's close to my age. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." The elder fairy sighed, "My dear, you are just as clueless as I am about this Voldermort. I know Albus has been doing all the talking but he knows more about this stuff than either of us. I'm sorry to hear you feel left out because there is no one of your age to talk to about this right now but I have a feeling things will change. Don't be sorry, my dear. I understand how you feel. But I also know you should cheer up because I know things will improve soon." "Thanks Fairy Godmother." " My pleasure. Now, let's go talk to Albus shall we?" And off they went.  
  
Author's note: Just before I go on. I wanted to say this last bit (between the Blue Fairy and The Fairy Godmother) was put in because I think it's about time I addressed the issue with them and how they feel because so far it's been, Albus, Severus or Madeline. (They are important but now I think I need to try to get in touch with some of the other characters. Eg. The fairies, Harold, Christian, Satine, Marie, Toulouse, The Bohemians and The Green Fairy, after all they need some attention too.)  
  
Oh, by the way I would really like to know if anyone has any ideas as to a means of defeating Voldermort like a potion or something. If you have any suggestions email me. SammySatine@yahoo.com.au Thanks. Credit will be given for the winning solution.  
  
Let's continue our little chapter here shall we??  
  
Satine sat in her elephant thinking about what Albus had said. She wondered if they could really defeat Voldermort. A breeze came in through the elephant; it was warm and friendly. She wondered whether Severus had ever loved. He seemed so lonely, so set in his ways, sure he knew more about Voldermort than she did but he too seemed unsure. Perhaps in a way we are alike, we both want a change and we are both determined to make that change happen. Christian was sitting in his garret. He was reading over their story. He'd read it a million times, he'd lived it once and even though it was a long time ago the pain was still there, it still hurt and it still affected him. He ate but only because it was insisted upon by the others. He looked at the once white curtains now a brownish colour. He looked around his once tidy, once clean garret. He saw the papers scattered along the floor, some pinned to the walls, every once in a while fluttering in the breeze. He saw the empty absinthe bottles, the stains in the carpet from the times he'd spilled some onto the carpet. He looked to the ceiling where The Unconscious Argentinean had fallen through. He saw the ladder, how it still stood, proud and tall. He looked to his old typewriter, now old and dusty and scratched. He looked at the worn keys and the table, which it sat on with the chips taken out of it and the spider's webs under the top in the corners. He though of Satine, he could see her standing in the door way smiling. He loved her smile. He loved her and he missed her. Shame he didn't know she was still very much alive.  
  
Toulouse was talking to the other bohemians when Severus arrived. The room was silent. Toulouse then broke the silence. "S-Sever-us!!" Toulouse screeched "how lovely to see you. How did it go?" Severus smirked; Toulouse was starting to grow on him. But he would never tell Toulouse that. "Well it seems your friend Satine maybe of some assistance after all." Toulouse then seeing as the others had left, quietly said to Severus "I'm glad. If there is anything we can do we'll do it." Severus stared for a moment at Toulouse then shook his head and left.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, Thanks guys. Thanks to Beetlebon99 for her last review. Oh and in case you are wondering:  
  
Comment appelle vous? Means what is your name?  
  
C'est un plaisir de vous connaitre, monsieur. Means it is a pleasure to meet you, sir.  
  
Comment allez vous? Means how are you?  
  
Je vais tres bien, merci means I am very well thank you. (But literally, I have wellness)  
  
Qui est l'etranger dont vous parlez? Means who is this stranger you speak of?  
  
Parlez vous l'anglais? Means do you speak English?  
  
Oui. Porqoui? Means Yes, Why?  
  
Et Vous? Means and you? (In polite form. Et toi? Is the informal)  
  
Vous is polite and formal but you can use tu.  
  
Thank you so much for your support.  
  
I look forward to opening my email and finding someone has plucked up the courage and told me how much he or she loves this story.  
  
Amities,  
  
Satine.  
  
P.S Read Made For Loving You and Your Dearest Love by EwansbabieMR and Tani's fic Why Does My Heart Cry? All Excellent Fics!! But of course don't forget to read this fic 'cause it rocks too!! (*Grins*) - S  
  
P.P.S Four and a bit pages, these chapters are getting longer!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!!! 


	9. Intermission a little break

Bonjour!  
  
Hello to all my fellow Fanfic readers and authors.  
  
Comment allez vous?  
  
Je vais tres bien, merci.  
  
Et vous?  
  
Comprende? (understand?)  
  
Non?  
  
Oui?  
  
For the majority:  
  
Je ne comprends pas  
  
(I don't understand)  
  
Would probably suffice.  
  
I understand though, because once upon a time French was foreign to me too. Most of it still is.  
  
Before I go on I'd just like to say a HUGE thank you to:  
  
Beetlebon99  
  
Slytherin Satine McGregor (EwansbabieMR)  
  
Tani  
  
Galadriel: Queen of Lorien  
  
CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur  
  
And  
  
Glitter and Glam Diamond  
  
Thanks Guys!!  
  
And a very, very special thankyou to Hindi Sad Diamonds for reviewing not only this fic but my first fic A Funeral Fit For A Diamond. Very recently. Thankyou so much. So SORRY this has taken so LONG.  
  
Oh, Just in case this fic has grabbed your attention and you want some other fics to read, here are a few:  
  
A Funeral Fit For A Diamond  
  
The Day They Died  
  
Love's Special Day  
  
This Fic Wishes of course  
  
All of which I wrote.  
  
But if you are hanging out for some other author's works try these:  
  
Why Does My Heart Cry? By Tani  
  
Your Dearest Love by Slytherin Satine McGregor  
  
Made For Loving You by Slytherin Satine McGregor  
  
It All Ends Today by megHan5  
  
Plus any fanfics by either of them plus any fics by any of the other author's listed above.  
  
Now, down to business.  
  
Firstly, I want to say that this Fanfic would not have survived without all you guys!  
  
Secondly, I applaud you all for your fantastic fanfics. They are super!!  
  
Thirdly, This story needs to slow down. I feel it is moving too fast at present. Which is why this little intermission is here.  
  
And to be honest I've come down with a case of writer's block but hey I think it may due to my mind constantly having to work out how to do the schoolwork let alone write the next chapter of this fic. I hope this suffices for now.  
  
I need to give you some more background before we go on. Because things get tricky and you guys need to be aware of that.  
  
Okay some character background: (Excluding all Moulin Characters)  
  
The Blue Fairy- She was in the Walt Disney Movie: Pinocchio. She was the fairy who made Pinocchio's nose grow when he told a lie and turned him into a real boy at the end.  
  
The Fairy Godmother- She was in the Walt Disney Movie: Cinderella. She helped Cinderella get her Prince Charming.  
  
Albus Dumbledoore- Or Should I say Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledoore (APWBD). Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Has a pet Phoenix called Fawkes, has a way of knowing everything that is going on even if you don't tell him. He has a way of getting you to tell the truth, even if you don't want to tell it. He worked with Nicolas Flamel on the Philosopher's or Sorcerer's Stone and also on the twelve uses of Dragon blood. He is feared by Voldermort and is known to be the greatest wizard of all time. He used to teach Divination at Hogwarts before becoming Headmaster. He is best known for his half moon glasses and long silvery white beard.  
  
Severus Snape- Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts. He is head of Slytherin house and is known to favour Slytherin house over any other. He is a Death Eater turned Spy. Severus is very interested in the Dark Arts and most feel he would love to be Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher. Severus is best known for his hooked nose and Slimy, Greasy, Black hair. He is also known for his deep Baritone voice and snide remarks.  
  
Lord Voldermort- his name means flight of death and is also known as Tom Riddle. He is the most evil wizard of all and the biggest threat to the muggle and wizard world. He killed Harry Potter's parents and many other wizards, witches and muggles. Harry Potter was Lord Voldermort's down fall. He has many faithful servants in his followers the Death Eaters, but he treats them as harshly as he treats his enemies.  
  
And Finally.  
  
Madeline Lucy - My Creation. Madeline was the daughter of rich parents and the sister to Callista Mellina. Madeline was kidnapped at two years of age. She from then on lived with the criminals who had taken her and they taught her all the skills she needed. When Madeline was 20 years old she met her parents and her younger sister for the first time. Madeline hated her mother for not saving her, same with her father. She had been taught to take revenge and never to forgive. So she killed both her parents and I knew she was going to do it. But there was nothing I could do to stop her. Years later, Mary Michelle and Callista Mellina were married. Mary Michelle is the daughter of Madeline's mother's friend (me). Madeline killed Mary's husband. Madeline seduced him, slept with him then killed him. It was so sad. Madeline seemed like the perfect accomplice for Voldermort because of this.  
  
Author's Note: Slytherin Satine McGregor- Mary is also PAMM's daughter. (Fictionally, mine and his.)  
  
So now you know a little bit more about the characters from Harry Potter, Disney and about Madeline, Callista and Mary. Although Mary and Callista aren't in this story, yet.  
  
Now that you know some more about them let's let them tell you what they think of this fic.  
  
To do this I will need to do a few things:  
  
Travel to Baz Luhrmann's Montmatre at the time of 1905.  
  
Talk to all Character's (including MR characters and those listed above)  
  
Tell you how it went.  
  
How will I get to Montmatre?  
  
Not by Plane, Train, Bus, Car, Ferry or any other form of transport.  
  
I will go there simply by sitting here and writing about getting there and being there.  
  
What will I take?  
  
Well, nothing.  
  
I'll only have the clothes on my back.  
  
So when do I leave?  
  
ASAP  
  
(As Soon As Possible)  
  
Let's go!!!  
  
Tuesday 17th of June, 2003  
  
Montmatre is a little chilly, warm in places but a little chilly. It's a very good thing I'm wearing a jumper. As I walk along the street I hear the singing and dancing of the bohemians and the sound of absinthe bottles clinking and trains pulling in and out of the station. I can see the Moulin and the archway shown at the beginning of the movie. I can see the hotel Blanche up ahead. I take firstly to the Moulin where I meet Harold Zidler, the owner of the Moulin. Harold greets me and tells me he is impressed with the story so far but he is happy to answer my questions and give me answers. This is how the interview starts:  
  
Me: "Harold, thank you for your time. First of all how are you?"  
  
Harold: "Very well thank you and it is my pleasure."  
  
Me: " Harold, How do you feel this story is going?"  
  
Harold: "I think it is going quite well. My character is very hard to use because I am so much of the business man you don't see much else."  
  
Me: " Harold is your character portrayed as you see yourself in the story?"  
  
Harold: "Yes and no. Yes because I have an eccentric personality. I am also the businessman and my feelings towards Marie are correct. However, I am concerned because I lack substance as a character and I feel I am more two dimensional in this story than 3-D."  
  
Me: "Harold, Do you think you and Marie will have your wishes at the end of this fic?"  
  
Harold: "I hope so."  
  
Me: "Harold, thank you. I have enjoyed this very much. I'll see you later."  
  
Harold shook my hand and then I left for none other than Christian's Garret.  
  
I walk across the street towards the Hotel Blanche. I open the door and walk in. I find the door to Christian's garret AKA the Sitar Player's Humble Abode and step in. I notice that it looks just as I had seen it in the movie and I feel a sense of awe and a sense of privilege just standing there in his garret. I had heard of many great authors and poets but Christian was always different. He was inspired by the events of his life but seemed to cherish what he had and felt he should express what he believed in to others in a way that made them understand and in some way show that no matter how tough a situation they would get through it. He also showed selflessness by not asking to receive the money he got for his work.  
  
He doesn't seem to notice me when I enter his flat but I know he is otherwise occupied with his thoughts, the only thoughts he has had for the past five years, the one's about Satine, his Satine, his one true love. I wish I could sympathize with Christian but I have never loved like he has loved and I have never lost like he has lost. I examine the ladder then the hole and remember how it was made. I sit down next to Christian, he notices and looks at me. He knows I am important but he cannot see how or why. I notice a tear, a single, salty, lone, sad tear run down his cheek. I wonder if that tear was for Satine or whether it was a tear for the loss of the only other thing that kept him alive, his writing. His talent, his escape, his freedom, his truth, his soul, his world and his connection to his Satine. "Who are you?" he finally says breaking the silence. I look at him wondering how to explain to him who indeed I am. Then I realize I have taken too long with my answer to his question, so I answer " I am the author of this story, my name is Satine. I know of your Satine but I am not she." " Nice to meet you, my name's Christian." "It's a pleasure to meet you Christian." Christian tips the absinthe bottle towards his parted lips and drinks the cold, green alcohol. I wonder if he knows what it's doing to him. Whether he knows how addictive it is. The bottle is set down onto the carpet with a small thud. Christian looks at me again. I get the feeling he feels vulnerable, weak, depressed, regretful, hopeful and insecure yet he seeks comfort in my presence. I wonder if perhaps I am mistaken, but now I see I am not. Christian needs a friend, a companion, someone who will understand and accept him. Satine did that, didn't she? I cannot. Because even though I may feel a certain compassion, sympathy towards them I cannot be friend them because author's are supposed to give them life and let them die. They give me the story I write it. Do you understand? I hope you do.  
  
I then after quite sometime ask "Christian, what was it like when you were with Satine?" Christian looks at me then replies slowly but clearly, "Wonderful. She was everything. Everything to me. Then she was taken from me." He bursts into tears and I reach out and put my hand on his back, gently, just giving him reassuring pats so he knows he's not alone and that someone's here for him. When he cries he is like a child, vulnerable, innocent and scared. There is also now a sense of emptiness, longing in those tears. "It's okay, Christian, you're allowed to cry. Because when you cry you always feel better afterwards." He looks up at me again, I can see a stray tear running down his face, I want to wipe it away, but I know Christian would rather it ran its course. He opens his mouth again "Thank you, I'm sorry you had to see me like this. You should go; I need to think. It was a pleasure to meet you. Goodbye, Satine." "Goodbye and thank you." I walk out of the apartment and head upstairs; I want to talk to Toulouse now. This should be interesting.  
  
Toulouse was a short man, a cheerful, creative and generous man but he was still short. I remember when I was in year 10; I did an assignment on Toulouse, his life, his death and his achievements. I remember this choice being partly due to my obsession with MR. So now moving towards his apartment, I wonder if Toulouse is, as he seems. I enter his apartment, 'God it's a mess'. Toulouse and his friends are asleep. I treading carefully around the apartment trying hard not to wake them turn to look at the room more thoroughly by sweeping a glance across it hoping to commit the details to memory. Scattered papers, props, paint palettes either with paint on or yet to be used, canvases that are either being used, have been used or are waiting to be used. The floor is spattered with paint and there are absinthe bottles lined, smashed or untouched against the wall. The chandelier has been covered in spider webs and dust, which have just built up from neglect. Five years makes a huge difference. It seems to have affected them all in different ways. Toulouse and his friends are still asleep. I see Satie, Doc and The Argentinean all looking just as they were in the movie. The resemblance is uncanny. But I have to move on, I creep out the door way and leave them be.  
  
The next place I stop is that of the street. In the distance I see a red haired woman coming towards me looking rather anxious. Her face is hidden so I cannot tell if they are Satine or Madeline. Satine will not know me but Madeline will. For Madeline and I have met once before. However, as she approaches she seems to become clearer. I watch as she makes her way towards me. She stops when she reaches me, "This way" she says as she grabs my wrist forcing me to follow her. We head towards the Moulin and head up towards the stage back towards the backstage area. She leads me towards a door marked Baby Doll.  
  
She pulls me in to the room behind her. She turns on a lamp then turns to me. She seems to be looking me up and down before she lifts her hood. "Madeline?" I gasp in shock. "Yes, It is I. Satine so that's your name now. Or was it your name in the first place?" I shake my head. "Madeline, you should know by now that people use different names in order to protect themselves. What name you knew before except the last name is the real me. However for the sake of this story Satine is the name you address me as." Madeline nods.  
  
"So Madeline, how have things been going?" Madeline looks at me then answers "Things are fine. That is not the reason I brought you here. You should know I am against idle chit-chat if it gets in the way of the purpose." Her voice has certain a Severus-ness about it. "Madeline, I know that. However, I was under the impression that you had changed. What I didn't know was that with that change remained your impatience." I bite back in the same tone. She glares at me but I just laugh. I know that Madeline can't do anything to me even if she wanted to, besides she needs me. Madeline also knows I can cause trouble for her. Especially since I know what she's done and I can easily bring it out if need be. So I know I'm safe.  
  
"I'm working for someone now. He's a good master but I need to move on. I can't keep being his slave. He's so tough on me, pointing his wand at me and cursing me, which puts me in blistering pain. He laughs a cold, heartless, cruel laugh. Sometimes he allows his lesser servants to punish me. They get to play with me and they force themselves onto me and into me. But I know he has to do it, because he needs to feel he has power. Needs to feel he has absolute power over everything." She stops and then she quietly wipes away the tears that are about to fall. I pity her. She could have had such a great life but it was wrecked for her. She had no choice but to follow it. Now, she seems so strong but she's so weak. Weak because some of that innocent, frightened; little girl is trying to break through. But the tough, strong, no nonsense exterior continues to have control just every so often her defenses weaken and the child breaks through for a moment. It seems as if she was never a child, never allowed to be one, and always had to be the adult. "Madeline" I say gently, "It's okay. I only hear what happens to those who serve this master. They are subjected to pain if they disobey his orders. I know this is hard for you. You are not used to this kind of pain. It does not make you weak, it makes you stronger and it makes you human. Keep up your disguise when he is with you but when no one is around let it go. Become for a short while the Madeline I saw lying in your mother's arms when you were so young. I must leave Madeline. Plenty to do and so little time to do it. Remember my advice and use it as often as you can. We will meet again soon Madeline. Soon." I leave an understanding woman behind me. I know that she'll be fine. She will have achieved what she wants before the end. After that she will die. Because she has to continue down the path she never chose.  
  
I walk along the street towards the Moulin Rouge. I head inside and sit down at one of the tables. There is a bottle of Orangina on the table and I stare at it. I then open the bottle and take a sip. The orange liquid slides down my throat. I look around. I can see a figure in the corner, a silhouette, watching my every move. Who is it? I wonder. Are they looking for me? I sit and wait, to see what they do. I am struggling to work out, who they are and whether they are a man or a woman. It's really hard to tell, from where I sit in the theatre, so I wait. They seem to be wearing a cloak of a midnight black and they seem to be trying not to draw attention to themselves. They are thin and tall but they seem to not move unless they feel they need to.  
  
After a few minutes they realize I am watching them. They move forward slightly. I can see now it is a man. They take off their hood to reveal a face with an aristocratic nose, two dark obsidian eyes and quite pale skin. I now realize whom I will be dealing with none other than the infamous, potions master and head of Slytherin house with the snide remarks and temper, which make most students tremble. Professor Severus Snape. Well, I knew he'd run into me at some point however I still think after Madeline he's the least likely person I want to deal with right now. But at least it's not Lord Voldermort. Severus comes towards me and sits down at the table. I'm so scared; I mean this is the slimy, snaky potions master I am in the presence of. I summon up some courage but before I can utter a word he says " Severus Snape." He then holds out a thin, calloused, experienced hand in my direction. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Severus. My name is Satine." Severus looks taken aback a minute then he realizes that I am not that Satine. "You are the author I take it?" I nod my head and he motions for me to stand and follow him. We tore down the street past the people of Montmatre and all their local shops and buildings. I realize we are heading to see Albus. He'll be able to provide some light as to why Severus was such a hurry to meet me. As our destination approaches Severus slows down. We finally reach our destination and I can see Albus approaching. Albus looks every bit like I expected. I can see the long white beard, the half moon glasses, the elegant robes and the wise, kind, old face with those twinkling blue eyes that are so much a window into the soul of this great wizard. Albus introduces himself and then queries as to whether I am this author he has heard so much about. Albus then shakes my hand and we sit down. Albus offers me a lemon drop. I feel a little strange, it's not every day you get offered a lemon drop by Albus Dumbledoore. Albus notices my hesitation but he takes it politely and jokes "They aren't poisonous my dear." I accept one and it instantly makes me feel better. Severus on the other hand refuses the lemon drop. Albus then clears his throat and says, "My dear I believe there are things you want to know." "Professor, I was wondering why you sent Professor Snape here to collect me?" "My dear please I am not your teacher. Call me Albus. The reason I sent Severus to collect you was because I am not as young nor as quick on my feet as he is and I feared my old age would catch up with me." "I see. Albus can you tell me why indeed you are here?" "I came here to help the people of Montmatre and in doing so defeat Voldermort."  
  
Albus then asks me a question "My dear I wonder if perhaps you could give us some information?" I nod. " My Dear could you tell us about Voldermort's new acquaintance?" "Dreams. That's where it all started, everything and anything starts with a dream and I had to do more than wish upon a star to make my dream come true. But without that dream I wouldn't be here now."  
  
" My dream started when I saw this gorgeous man on TV. He was a star, the host of his own TV show and somehow I got to be on it. As the cameras rolled each week and we conversed and got to know each other even more we fell in love. Christian and Satine share this emotion for each other, as did we. When the time was right and the moment had come we pledged our love and we lived together sharing our lives with the other forming that eternal bond that keeps the world going. From that we produced a child. That child grew to become the most precious, kindest, sweetest human being I know. Of course I know that I am biased when it comes to the child because she is my little girl but she's a good person. I also know that even though I know she's not real in my mind, in my heart she will always be my little angel." I take in a breath then continue on, " My friend had a daughter around the same time, Madeline. Madeline was taken from her at the age of two and because her parents never got her back or made too many attempts to rescue her Madeline hated them. She hated them so much when she'd become a young woman she killed them. Madeline never blamed Callista, her sister, for what happened. Callista and my daughter Mary became friends; Mary's husband was raped and murdered by Madeline. Which means that her involvement with Voldermort is nothing unusual and certainly expected. Although it is all a dream, I wish that somehow parts of it were real." They decide to ask me to leave.  
  
As I walk along the street I can hear the sound of the singing coming from the elephant, it's such a sad song.  
  
I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
A little righteous and too proud  
  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
  
Cos I believe that we can work things out  
  
I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
  
I'd do? I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
I listen closely and I recognize the voice, it must be Satine. If only she knew he was just across the road, just as miserable as she is. I'm going to go and see her...  
  
How my ever gonna get rid of these blues  
  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
  
You're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
  
I'd do? I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
I'm climbing the steps to the elephant. I am at the golden door and from inside I can hear someone crying. I grasp the handle and push open the door. Satine is sitting on a stool and all I can see is a huge mass of red hair. I sit near her and look around the room. It's amazing the elephant. I love all the bright colours and patterns I can see. I look towards the bed and see the silk sheets and I think to myself that Satine must have shared a few nights with Christian in that bed.  
  
If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
Oh  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side u  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
  
I'd do? I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
She finishes her song and looks up. At first I can see she is startled so I say "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. You sing very well, by the way." She cheers up a bit then says " Come here, let me look at you." I come over and she examines me carefully. I can see she relaxes a bit then she says, "Please, help me. I have to get Christian back. I miss him." "I'll help you. I know Christian. He's a good person. You're very lucky to have someone like him love you. He loves you very much you know." "How do you know?" "Satine, I know because when you 'died' he was so upset he started drinking. He still drinks because it numbs the pain. That's how I know." She seems to take it in and then she tells me she wants to speak to Albus again. "Sure. I know he'd love to hear from you. Why don't you write him a letter and I'll send it to him for you." So she writes the letter and I take it and say, " Are you okay?" She tells me she's fine and could I please take the letter. " You are a good person Satine and I know good things come to nice people." I leave. As I approach the street I wonder how to get the letter to Albus. Then I see an owl and I tie the letter to its leg and it flies away. I leave Paris behind me knowing full well I helped someone today.  
  
Author's Note: Well, Did you enjoy that? I certainly did. I hope this suffices for now. Song if from Delta Goodrem called Lost Without You Merci Beaucoup! Au Reviour!!  
  
Amities, Satine 4 


	10. The Beginning

Chapter 10- The Beginning 

Author's Note: Guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to do. I was planning for it to be longer but I really wanted to put this up now. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

When you last saw Satine she was talking to Albus, either that or she'd written a letter. This part comes in after Satine had spoken to Albus.

The Moulin Rouge was the perfect place for a secret meeting, abandoned and boarded up. The inside was lit up and the chairs had been dusted down to ensure no one started sneezing. Satine was standing on the stage waiting patiently as the others made their way to their seats. She was the picture of elegance, sophistication and professionalism. She wore her red hair bundled up tightly in a bun; her outfit was black, Her dress had a knee length skirt and thin straps, the black stockings she wore catching the light and descending downwards into her pointed black heels. After a while everyone was focused on her and the meeting began.

"Thank you, everyone for coming. I really appreciate it. Down to business, as you all know we've been in poverty for quite some time and now that we have a chance to change that someone is threatening to take it away again. We are not the only ones affected and why others are here to help us. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore are those people and unless you don't want to save Montmatre leave now." Satine paused and waited for the crowd to dispense, it didn't. " All I ask is that you will join Severus, Albus and I in disperse fight against this evil."

Her friends immediately raised their hands in support. Satine smiled, this would work. Soon Christian, soon, Satine thought to herself.

Meanwhile Albus and Severus were in the middle of a heated debate. Severus was blatantly refusing to go and talk to Christian about defeating Voldermort, claiming that Albus would do a better job because he was less intimidating. Albus was arguing that Christian would remember the information and see its value if Severus told him. Albus and Severus continued to argue.

Severus eventually lost the argument. Albus had offered a compromise Severus had to bring Christian to Albus then Albus would explain to Christian what was happening, which was fine except Severus was still grumpy at the notion.

If there were a word to describe Severus's mood after that, Grumpy wouldn't have covered it. He was at the moment displaying every adjective, which could possibly be used to describe his anger at the situation and at Albus.

When Severus arrived at The Hotel Blanche he was no longer angry. His walk had calmed him down and his mind was focused on the task at hand.

He slowly approached the door and slipped inside the building.

Finding his way to Christian's room was the easy part. The hard part was talking to the poor bugger after all the alcohol Christian had consumed. Severus may have a hard time getting him to see the seriousness of the situation.

As Severus carefully, knocked he readied himself for a shout of 'GO AWAY' from Christian but never received one, so after composing himself Severus entered the apartment.

He slowly but surely looked around the apartment. It was clear to Severus that had he been here when Satine and Christian had been together this apartment would have looked different.

He could see every aspect of the apartment and though he couldn't see what others may see when they look around he could certainly imagine what must have gone on here. Severus then noticed something next to the typewriter- a picture of a smiling, red haired, blue eyed woman dressed in a red dress which stood out against her creamy white skin. The one feature which most intrigued Severus was the fact that the smile she portrayed was not only genuine but reflected in her eyes, which meant that she must have been really happy at that point in her life.

Christian noticed Severus was there. He didn't say anything instead choosing to take in the features, which made Severus, Severus.

The two men had not yet spoken however, though given that they each found the other equally strange made it harder to break the ice.

To Christian the sight of the sardonic professor left him nervous, and he had no yet heard that deep, velvety, rich voice that could terrorize a first year, let alone a grown man who is intoxicated!

Severus wasn't scared of Christian; after all he'd faced more frightening sights than most of us will ever see. Severus was for the most part curious, but hadn't yet worked out the best phrase, let alone conversation starter to use. He was no Albus Dumbledore.

Christian then let out a sneeze. It broke the silence surrounding the two men and immediately caused them to suddenly speak.

" Bless you."

"Merci Beaucoup."

" Comment appelle vous?"

"Je m'appelle Severus Snape. Et vous?"

"Je m'appelle Christian."

" Comment allez vous?" 

"Je vais tres bien, merci. Et vous?"

"Je vais tres bien, merci, Aussi."

"Parlez vous l'anglais?"

"Oui"

"Who is the woman in the photo?"

"She…. was my lover. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She taught me about love and about how much it hurts to loose it."

"I see. She passed away didn't she?"

"She did. But I will never forget her nor will I stop loving her because I made a promise that I would…."

"Love her until your dying day?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I read it in your book."

"Okay."

"I think you should sit down Christian, there's something I need to tell you…."

Severus then halted I mean how do you tell someone that the person they thought was dead is actually alive?

"Satine is alive."

Christian was speechless. He didn't know what to do. His brain was trying to comprehend whether Severus was telling the truth or not.

"How do you know? I was there, I held her in my arms, she stopped breathing and I even went to her funeral. Now, you're telling me she's alive."

"I know this must be hard for you to understand…."

"I don't know what to think. What would you do if you found out someone you thought was dead, whom you love very much is alive and well after being 'dead' for the past five years? I drank myself into a drunken stupor when I could have been with Satine? That just doesn't make sense. Do you understand?"

At this point Christian was angry and he was confused. Did he dare trust Severus? If he did, he ran the risk of getting hurt. But what if he is telling the truth? If Satine were alive, Christian would be the happiest man on the planet.

Severus waited patiently he knew that Christian must be taking this particularly hard.

Christian then said, "I can't guarantee I believe what your saying but I am willing to listen to what you have to say."

Severus explained to Christian that he had met Satine after receiving a note from her and had thus searched out the writer to receive a further explanation; he then proceeded to give Christian said explanation. After finishing his spiel, Severus asked Christian what his story was and how he had come to this. Christian told him that everything Satine had said was true, regarding their story and as far as he knew everything he'd told Severus about the funeral and all that had happened after she'd 'died' had been true. But because he had believed her dead he had resorted to alcohol to numb the pain of his broken heart.

Severus then said "I've never felt that way about anyone, but from what I hear from others it is hard and I know you thought she'd died but the truth is she didn't in one sense but in another she did because she was set free from the chains that bound her and that day the Sparkling Diamond died."

Christian understood, as a writer he used metaphors and such a lot so he understood the difference and more importantly the significance of what Severus had said.

Well, until next time.

Amities,

Satine4.

P.S

I know Severus is a little out of character but rest assured he's not going to remain this way for much of the story.

Here are the definitions:

Comment appelle vous? Means what is your name?

Comment allez vous? Means how are you?

Je vais tres bien, merci means I am very well thank you. (But literally, I have wellness)

Parlez vous l'anglais? Means do you speak English?


	11. Destruction and a reunion

Sorry Guys, been a long time. Anyway, here is the next chapter and the following chapters. This fic has no bearing or in anyway connected with the Half Blood Prince - Satine4.

Disclaimer: All other characters except Madeline I take no ownership of.

Destruction and a reunion 

Severus made his way towards Albus with a steady stride. As he approached he noticed the wise older man had a particular look on his face, which Severus had never seen before. Albus extended a welcome to Severus and both sitting down he told Severus of his plan.

Severus listened to Albus with interest; you see Albus had worked out how to destroy Voldermort. The plan was complex but would achieve what they needed to achieve.

What would happen is Voldermort would be sucked into a dark place where death reeked and was so strong no amount of perfume could cover it. Then over time he would dissolve into nothing leaving no trace he was ever there.

Severus left Albus and alerted the necessary people, including the sad and incredibly brave Christian. Upon hearing the news, Christian immediately asked what he could do and Severus replied that he could indeed help by keeping as many of the people in Montmatre safe by letting them all into the Moulin Rouge and keeping them in there until the war was over. Severus said he would endeavor to find a way to tell Christian when the storm was over. Christian thanked Severus understanding that as much as he wanted to he couldn't fight the war with them being a muggle, who was no match for a wizard. Satine was also told to help by staying put and telling the rest of the people of the Moulin Rouge to do the same.

When everyone was safe the battle began between Severus, Albus, the blue fairy, the fairy godmother and Voldermort and Madeline.

There were many curses and hexes and duels with sparks flying everywhere.

Then Severus stood in front of Voldermort and cast the spell to send the most powerful, evil wizard of all into the alternate reality where he belonged. Voldermort screamed in pain and slowly dissolved until there was nothing left.

The injured were taken to where they could receive care and Severus went to alert Christian that the war was over.

(There were no Death Eaters as they were all serving their own purpose in the world of Harry Potter in preparing for the ultimate battle between good and evil. Besides I really couldn't bring myself to bring in new characters and I apologize for the shortness but I couldn't see a way of really dragging this out further without annoying everyone.)

Satine meanwhile was in her elephant brushing her hair, separating the strands of red with each brush. Her hair glistening in the sunlight, sparkling; taking it all in and letting some of it out. As she brushed her hair with precision and care she thought the thoughts she had been thinking everyday, the same thoughts which had occupied her mind and saddened her heart for the past five years, thoughts which made apparent the ache in her heart that had never left her over those five years. These were of course thoughts of the man she had loved and lost five years ago because the others in her life, her position in life and her dreams had gotten in her way of happiness. Well, not so much her dreams because she could still have achieved those but the other obstacles had proved so strong she had been helpless to find a way out or over.

Christian, her penniless poet, her knight in shining armor, her love, her life, her passion and her soul mate was who had occupied her thoughts for so long. She had no idea of course that he was just across the road in the same building he had always lived in thinking she was dead.

Tears came to her eyes, slowly running down her face leaving trails of salty water as they ran down her beautiful face to hit the ground with a soft plop. Her beautiful blue eyes so sad, her heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Satine was alone, watching the world go by from the inside of the elephant. She noticed the paint had faded and the gold trimming had lost its shine. The gold heart reminding her of that time when Christian had sung to her. She smiled remembering that day, remembering how she had wished it could have lasted forever. Oh, how she wished things were different now, that she had run away with Christian, that night before the play opened, how she wanted to fly away. She sighed, then she heard music, a tune she hadn't heard in ages. She then started to sing, despite the fact that she knew she'd never be hear the response she wanted to hear after all these years. " Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen, the sky, before. Want to vanish, inside, your kiss. Everyday, I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything, seasons may change, winter to spring, but I'll love you until the end of time." She waited then to her joy she heard it, it was his voice, the voice of her one true love, Her penniless poet, Christian. She tried to work out where the voice was coming from. Then she turned and saw the one thing, which had invaded her thoughts for five years.

Christian who upon knowing the world was safe, had decided it was time to prove the theory of whether or not Satine was alive. So, he gathering his courage headed towards the Moulin Rouge. Hearing the voice of what he hoped was her he sang the reply with the strength he had thought had left him. He approached the doors and walked in seeing her back first then meeting her eyes as she turned around to face him.

Satine ran towards him, nearly bowling him over and saying, "Is it really you? Are you really here? What happened to you?"

Christian and Satine then had a long chat catching up on the past five years then upon realizing they were finally free to love each other kissed for the first time in five years.

Albus and the two fairies left the world of Montmatre leaving Severus to do what he needed to do.

Madeline was seething in her hiding place, how dare that Severus Snape and those other pesky magical beings do that. Oh, well she thought maybe I'll go after Severus Snape and kill him, yes she thought that would work.

Severus was also plotting a murder, Madeline's murder.

Amities,

Satine4.


	12. Madeline's Murder

Author's note: this chapter is dedicated to those who have lost loved ones, to those who weep for them and those who comfort those who have lost.

Warning: The following chapter contains a very graphic murder, which may be unsuitable to some readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus, Satine or any other characters from Moulin Rouge, Harry Potter or other. Madeline, Callista and Mary are my own creation.

Severus was in control. Madeline didn't know it yet but he was.

The Moulin was empty and the elephant or the Red Room was beautifully decorated.

You could see the blue elephant statue in the corner draped in jewels and praying. The elephant was such a bright blue you needed sunglasses to look at it. The walls had curtains draped from them and needless to say there seemed to be no shortage of red and pink. In contrast it seemed the occupiers wore black.

Madeline was as visually stunning as a mannequin. Her red hair curled at her tanned bare shoulders, her dress a dark velvety creation seemed to emphasize the right places on Madeline's body. Her face was lovely; her eyes were a beautiful blue sky that looked like they were littered with stars. Her face was transformed into an expression which said 'come on, sweetie, touch me' the kind of expression you'd expect to see on a temptress. Madeline liked to play games; her friend did too.

The most obvious feature of her male companion was his pale skin. It was so pale it was white almost to the point of luminous. His nose, his other most noticeable feature was large and aristocratic which meant he was gifted with an incredible sense of smell. His hair was shoulder length and greasy, almost as if he'd never washed it. He was tall enough to be over powering and he was thin enough to slink along in any direction without being noticed. His fingers were long and thin with long nails attached, his hands were calloused from the work that he did everyday. His name was Severus and he was a hero. His dark obsidian eyes were the scariest eyes that anyone could look into, not because of their darkness but because of their owner. But he had an advantage over Madeline, he knew what torture was and he knew how to kill.

Madeline stood in front of him and using moves she'd seen a friend use before she successfully seduced Severus. Severus wanted it this way; give her enough time to think she had control then he'd pounce. So Madeline was seducing her killer, she thought she was seducing her victim. You see Madeline was as innocent as a spider caught eating the fly it had caught in it's web and as cunning as a fox. She'd murdered both her parents, her friend's husband and anyone else her job required, not that killing was a good way to earn money especially if you played with your kill. Mostly her victims had been men; she'd never been caught until now.

The red room was set up the way it had always been, except the room in a few hours would become a murder scene. Severus allowed Madeline to arouse him, and then the plan was put into action. Severus pounced on Madeline; he reached behind her and grabbed her zipper forcing it down with such force it nearly broke. Then Severus's attention focused on Madeline's underwear as he bit her shoulder, she screamed in pain. He undid her bra and in one swift movement it was off. He moved down her body and removed her underwear. She was then relieved to find he'd left her personal space, but when she heard the sound of rope hitting the ground, she had second thoughts. The rope hit the floor space next to her before finally hitting her bare skin.

Within a few minutes Madeline's skin was scarred, bleeding and bruised. Severus then threw her against he wall so hard, her head hit it with a loud thud. Then Madeline slid down the wall a trail of blood following. She then saw her life flash before her eyes, the murder of her own parents begging her for mercy, her friends husbands cries and her sister and the wife of her victim screaming in her head. All of her victims had begged for mercy, Madeline had begged too. Then she died.

The morning sun broke in through the windows in the elephant onto the body of Madeline Lucy Hanson.

Rest in Peace Madeline.

Outside a woman with dark brown curly hair and bright green eyes was walking along the street humming, blissfully unaware her sister was dead. Callista Mellina was a happy woman and despite everything she loved Madeline. She'd loved her parents too, she also had been very tempted to kill Madeline after she'd done it but Callista saw something which stopped her, for behind her sister's eyes had been pain and anguish which Callista instantly decided wasn't what she wanted at all. Callista was a vision in pale blue chiffon; the dress fitted her like a glove and floated in the breeze as if it were a part of it. Spaghetti straps held the dress on and the flowers embroidered on the hem made the fairy look complete. Callista then found a café where she'd agreed to meet her best friend, Mary. So there she sat with her steaming cup of coffee waiting for Mary.

Callista's best friend was slowly making her way towards the café despite the spring in her step. She wore a honey coloured cord skirt, which came to her knees, on her feet was a pair of gold sandals, which glistened in the sun, the flower on each shoe was a daisy of a pinkish purple colour which reminded you of the type of decoration seen on the shoes of a female toddler in her party dress. She wore a top of T-shirt material, which had a thick strap over her right shoulder, the top its self, was an olive green and just like Callista's dress had flowers embroidered on the hem, these though were tiny roses of a light purple colour. Her long blonde curly hair fluttering in the breeze, shinning in the sun like a halo, her eyes were hazel and sparkled with the light of the loving soul, which resided beneath them. Mary then reached Callista and the two women talked not knowing that bad news was set to ruin their day.

Satine approached the café where the two girls sat wearing the outfit she'd worn when she'd shattered Christian's heart into tiny pieces. As she approached she tried as hard as she could to calm her nerves, as this was going to be difficult.

Callista was the first to speak when Satine reached the table, breaking the uncomfortable silence surrounding them. The three women then talked and finally Satine broke the news of Madeline's death.

Callista was confused; she was upset, unnerved, relieved and oddly calm. Who had done this? Why had they done it? Would she congratulate them or strangle them? She didn't know. All she knew was she wanted to meet them.

Mary was stunned. Her thoughts immediately went to Callista, first her parents, now Madeline, was Callista next? Mary was divided she was relieved Madeline was dead, Madeline had killed Mary's husband, she'd driven Mary's parents to suicide, she was a monster. She asked Satine, "Who killed Madeline?" "What happened to her?" "How did she die?" Satine dutifully answered all Mary's questions then she took them to meet Severus.

Severus saw the women approaching and at first panicked then he thought that it would be better to stay and hear what they had to say to him, tell his story then leave them to make up their own minds about what he'd done.

Surprisingly, the girls during their walk seemed to have taken in the news and weren't angry with Severus. They were for the most part relieved and oddly enough grateful. Severus was puzzled until Callista shared the story of her parents' death.

The story basically goes that when Madeline was two years old she was kidnapped; the kidnappers at the time had threatened to kill Madeline if her parents didn't pay the ransom of $1million. The problem it seemed was despite leaving the money at the right place at the right time, the money was $10 short. Then of course years later, when Mary and Callista were both 18 the truth about Madeline was revealed, Madeline came back. They had all believed her to be dead, so this was quite a shock and because Madeline believed her parents had abandoned her she decided that in order to take revenge, she would kill them. She gagged and bound them then she stabbed them through the heart. From then on Madeline had seduced and murdered men including Mary's husband. Now that she's dead they're relieved because she can't harm them and sad because neither really knew her and both would have if it hadn't been for the kidnappers.

Mary then stepped forward and embraced Severus silently thanking him and forgiving him at the same time. Callista followed suit and then the two girls departed to collect their thoughts and prepare for the funeral.

A few days later at Madeline's funeral….

Those that had gathered at her funeral were silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. What was also strange was that no one got up and spoke about her, no one even shed a single tear as her body encased in the brown oak coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. There were no flowers of any kind on her coffin, no goodbyes said and there was no cheering either. It was as if no one knew what to do, say or otherwise. Madeline wasn't the most hated person in the world but she was more of a mystery to people than anything else. Even I don't know Madeline, her parents didn't and neither did Callista, her sister who had organized the funeral as kind of a small token of love and as the one moment of normalcy in Madeline's life except that of her birth.

After the burial and everyone had gone, I looked to Madeline's tombstone, which simply said:

Here lies Madeline Lucy

RIP

R&R S'il vous plait!

Amities,

Satine4.


	13. The Wedding

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Rosemary and Paul who became husband and wife earlier this year, also to P.A.M.M for giving me Mary, Madeline and Callista. - Satine4.

The flowers were spreading their sweet scent around the church and blended with the incense as the priest waved the chalice around as he walked. The feeling of absoluteness was all around. Love was in the air and seemed to be sweeping through the church on the gentle breeze coming through. The churches stained glass windows were letting the sunshine through warming the church and our hearts. There was white ribbons and pink and white flowers of all kinds just about every where like someone had bought part of a florist shop but the smell was pleasant rather than overbearing.

A few people stood near the altar which was covered with a white cloth and high upon it were the white candles burning brightly and creating an atmosphere unlike the norm. Those that stood around it were dressed in smart clothes, the men in tuxedos and looking well groomed from head to toe. Harold was there his curly red hair had been tidied with gel, next to him was Toulouse who was smiling and holding his cane in his hand. Next to Toulouse was a very nervous young writer, who was very much hoping this would be over soon. Christian was about to wed the love of his life, Satine. This was the day we hoped would happen, we have countlessly written about and each trying to be more memorable than the next.

The wedding march started to play as the bridesmaids entered the church. This was it. Satine approached the entrance to the church she looked breathtaking. Her dress was made of a silky material, which was a nice creamy colour rather than white (So as not to be too untraditional after all she's not technically a virgin is she?) her shoes a gold colour with little rose buds on the front of the shoe and a heel which was a little thicker than what she usually wore but far more balanced. She wore her hair up with tendrils hanging down. The flowers that were in the church were also in her hair and her veil was attached to her bun. The veil hung down as delicate as a feather and swished in the breeze as she walked. There were no diamonds around her neck rather a silver chain with a locket attached engraved with the words 'Come What May'.

As soon as Satine reached the alter she turned to Christian and smiled then they both turned to face the priest. As soon as it got to the part where they expressed their love they both turned to face each other. Christian started first singing a song, a song that though it wasn't Come What May, still expressed their love.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word, you can light up the dark

Try as I may I can never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall

You say it best.. When you say nothing at all

Then Satine sang:

All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (the crowd)

Try as they may they could never define

What's been said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall

You say it best.. When you say nothing at all

Then they sang together:

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall

You say it best.. When you say nothing at all

(You say it best when you say nothing at all

You say it best when you say nothing at all..)

The smile on your face

The truth in your eyes

The touch of your hand

Let's me know that you need me..

Afterwards, they danced to a tune, the tune wasn't very familiar but they could feel the meaning of each word as it was sung.

It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight,  
Picking up the pieces and walking back into the light,

Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies,  
There's nothing like that feeling, when I look Into you eyes,  
My dreams came true, when I found you, I found you, my miracle,  
If you could see what I see, your the answer to my prayers,   
If you could feel the tenderness I feel, you would know, It would clear, That angels brought me here.

I'm standing here before you, feels like I've been born again,  
Every breath is your love, every heart beat speaks your name,  
My dreams came true right here in front of you, my miracle,  
If you could see what I see, your the answer to my prayers,  
If you could feel the tenderness I feel, you would know, it would clear, That angels brought me here.

Brought me here to be with you, I'll be forever grateful, forever faithful,  
My dreams came true, when I found you, my miracle,  
If you could see what I see, your the answer to my prayers,  
If you could feel the tenderness I feel, you would know, it would clear, That angels brought me here.

Yes they brought me here, and if you could feel the tenderness I feel, you would know, it would clear, that angels brought me here.

After that the happy couple made their way to their carriage, which would take them into the sunset as if in a fairytale.

A few years' later children would come and that would be a joyous day because it would mean the start of a new generation with a new story to tell.

The End.

Songs used: When You Say Nothing At All- Ronan Keating,

and Angels Brought Me Here- Guy Sebastian.

R&R S'il vous plait.

Merci Beaucoup Mon Amie!

Look out for my next fic, which I have written with Amethyst Angel, called The Polyjuice Apprentice.

Amities,

Satine4.


End file.
